dodging_prison_and_stealing_witchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 31
The chapter was named ...And the Tournament and is the second half of a two part chapter. Plot Albus Dumbledore wasn't as worried as one might have guessed, after his mirror room had been hidden in a hostile fidelius. He first suspected Lord Voldemort being the culprit, but he didn't seemed to have left the castle at all. After a short discussion with him, and a hint from Quirrellmort himself, he came finally to the conclusion, that the Lord of the Gray, Lord Slytherin took it upon himself to join the hunt for the very dangerous artifact. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass had in the mean time narrowed down the Mirror of Erised in the mirror room, but couldn't get access to the stone itself. With the help of a confundus charm on Hermione, Harry tried to make Hermione think, that she didn't want the stone, but the method appeared to be fruitless. Another way he tried to access it was due to splitting up his personality into an alternative one. He already used that method to try to cure his phobia in some ways and wanted the alternate persona to be able to trick the mirror to get the stone. But it also didn't work. During one of the training sessions prior to the duel tournament, which was delayed for a week due to the lockdown, Albus was watching Harry teaching the Slytherin duelling team a three spell combo. The caster casts a smoke illusion, followed by a low friction surface spell and finishing with a area wide stunner. The headmaster wanted to take advantage of the smoke illusion spell. He made John sign a contract which would force a special rune covered robe he wore during the tournament to explode, in case Dumbledore violated the contract by eating a Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. On the day of the tournament, when the lockdown also finally ended, Daphne and Hermione were anxious for Dumbledore trying anything weird with Harry. For the tournament Harry instructed Lord Lovegood to invite Lord Smith, because one of the families he though he could persuade to join the Gray. The tournament itself started by Gryffindor duelling Ravenclaw and Slytherin Hufflepuff. After each round they'd swap between both contestants until one team remains on both sides victorious. Then there'd be a place 3 decider and finally the finals. Harry and John both destroyed the enemy houses, but John was visibly weaker and more worn out than Harry at the end. Overall the power of both surprised a lot of students, who talked about the two, and how probable those powers were. Daphne and Hermione additionally confirmed, that Harry was all alongside Gray to Tracey, but didn't give her the exact reasoning's why they behaved that mysterious way over the last school months. Once Hufflepuff won the third place, it was time for John and Harry to face off. Harry played with John all the time, showing everyone who was actually better between the two of them, before casting the tree spells combo he taught his house. While the smoke illusion was up, Dumbledore prepared a red berttie bott's bean and bit it hard down when Harry's last spell hit John, making him explode due to the rune work. At the same moment Daphne and Hermione set themselves up for work. Daphne went to Susan and asked for two of the three minor favors house Bone owned house Slytherin, and asked her aunt, the head of the DMLE, to come and to take care of the evidence, namely John's duelling robes as well as Harry's wand. Hermione instead went to Harry shielding and defending him in front of Dumbledore, until Madam Bones was there. Harry gave her his wand as well as his shrunken trunk, knowing he'd be detained soon. Once Amelia Bone was there, all the evidence got collected, Harry arrested and he changed his personality to the second one, to be able to cope with his containment. Site Navigation Category:The Foundations of Power